


Be like Other Girls

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, Cute, Humor, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The Martinez Sisters wanted to be free from proper lady stuff.
Kudos: 1





	Be like Other Girls

The Martinez Sisters are the daughters of a wealthy puerto rican family.

But they're not like proper ladies

The first girl has long black hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears glasses, a purple dress, light purple earrings and black flat shoes. She enjoys reading books, art and classical music.

The second girl has medium dark brown hair in a wavy bob, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a cloche hat, a yellow and green dress and yellow mary jane shoes with sea foam green bows. She enjoys roller skating, music and dancing

And finally the third girl has black hair in a curly bob, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink jacket, a pink dress and pink ballet flat shoes. She enjoys ballet, fashion arts and gymnastics.

Their names are Isa, Cristina and Mariala

Isa is intelligent, uptight and serious but when her boyfriend get hurt trying to get her to smile, Isa becomes cheerful and upbeat.

Cristina is free spirited, independent and rebellious.

Mariala is kind hearted, caring and plucky.


End file.
